herofandomcom-20200223-history
Lin Chung
Lin Chung is one of the main protagonists of the series Hero: 108 and is the most skilled fighter in Big Green. Personality The cool, lucky, silent backbone of First Squad, If his First Squad team members can’t find him, they know to look for Lin Chung in the bamboo forest where he mediates, calmly waiting for more ammunition to grow. Despite being a great warrior, Lin Chung is not violent, and is very slow to anger (but try it), showing it only, it would appear when his passionately made drawings are destroyed. In Camel Castle, when his artistic skills are mocked, he withdraws within himself rather than show anger. In Elephant Castle, he does become angry with Elephant King, but merely demands that he apologize. He can also combine with the cheetahs to make better legs. Since Season 2, Commander Apetrully has made Lin Chung the leader of first squad, with surprising no complaints from Mighty Ray, but instead have support of everyone on the squad even Mr. No-Hands the former leader he has just replaced. In "Animal Inside" Lin Chung was turned into a Panther, his spiritual animal, to find Apetrully. As a Panther he his quick and can find footprints of anyone, he was later turned back into human. Weapons/Abilities Bamboo Sniper: Lin Chung uses a long bamboo staff for his sniper gun and arms it with the extrmely sharp ends of newly sprouted bamboo shoots. Panther Vision: Panther Vision allows Lin Chung to see great distances by holding his hands up to his eyes like binoculars; this power also allows him to see actions in slow motion while he moves at incredible speed. Masterful Stroke: This Move involves a great leap into the air while spinning his staff. He catches the staff, which propels his full body into a spin, thrusting into his opponent with massive force. Art: Lin Chung is also an artist. He is rather obsessed with producing the perfect painting. In the beginning his art was very awful, though it won over the artistic camels (this was, however because they thought that it was supposed to be abstract). Although his artistic skills are not up to par when he first takes up the brush, he definitely matures and becomes quite a master. Unfortunately, he is often distracted from battle by an intriguing image that he feels he must paint. Tien Quans-Harmonic Energy: Lin Chung can create a powerful aura around himself or other objects in which he/they is given a mystical embodiment of powers. As seen in "The Rise of Lin Chung" he could stop a volcano from exploding by using his own positive energy to nullify the negative energy created by Twin Masters in the Volcano. Using this power, he has the abilities to create shields, mystical energy beams, barriers or increase his physical attributes, such as speed, strength or agility to a great extent. It has been shown that increasing his speed is comparable to that of his combining with the cheetahs. Trivia In the Chinese Dub he was unofficially credited as PantherEye in the chinese CGI promo (possibly from the Panther Vision) and there was no explanation of him being an artist. He, Apetrully, and Highroller are the only characters that had names which were changed. Category:Warriors Category:Male Category:Leaders Category:The Chosen One Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:One-Man Army Category:Fighter Category:Honorable Category:Selfless Category:Successful